From somebody to themself
by Thomas Lincoln
Summary: Percy Jackson is one of the hottest singing sensations. So is Annabeth Chase. After the course of fate changes her hatred for him into bodily lust, they both know what thier true feelings are. But they hesitate. In between come career,friends...& enemies. What's next? A/N:A sequel to "From Nobody to Somebody" by Aix98, with mutual agreement between authors.


**Here is the other fanfic as an apology for being late. You get another chapter in a week's time. Sorry I cannot be quicker than that. This is a continuation of "From Nobody to Somebody" by Aix98. If you haven't read it, I advise you to do so. It's mainly Percabeth with some Thalico. It's all set in real world. So here goes nothing.**

**[PS: Reviews once in a while are always accepted, guest or member] _**

(*Flashback*)

_Percy:_

_My brain was telling me that what I was doing was wrong, but my heart fought back and said this was where I belonged._

_With Annabeth._

_As she pulled me in for a rougher kiss, our hands started moving all over each other's bodies. I felt a surging sensation building between my legs as my hands moved to unbutton her shirt. I licked the bottom of her lips, asking for entrance. She gladly obliged as she opened her mouth, letting me explore with my tongue. We battled for dominance for a minute or two before I pulled away for some air. I looked deeply into her eyes, sending her a clear message._

_She didn't answer, but instead, she pulled me back and kissed me roughly again, letting me know her answer. I trailed kisses down her neck as she moaned softly._

_Then, it took on from there._

(*Back to present*)

Annabeth:

The last few moments were a blur. Percy's apartment was state-of-the-art, just like his music. Just like him. Why could it not be simple? I didn't need a diamond ring from him; I didn't need a bed of roses with a letter waiting to declare his love for me. That would be idiocy. All I needed was a straight and simple "I love you" from him. But no, it seemed that could never happen; two blissful kisses and a frenzy of bodily activity later, here we were, again. Back to square one.

Everything seemed coincidental, but when _I_ needed one, no coincidences happened. I wished we would wake up together. But as it was customary for something to go haywire, I woke up alone. Percy had his left arm wrapped around my midriff. It felt warm and comfortable over my bare skin. Wait a minute._ Bare?_ I glanced down. I was only wearing my bare-minimums, as was he. That saved me the embarrassment, but somewhere in the back of my head, I felt a tiny pang of disappointment. Looking down on me would not have revealed anything had we been in our birthday suits: his chest covered me well, and his other arm wrapped around my thighs. My right palm was almost touching his face. Looking at him reminded me of the morning we first went to school together. I sighed internally: all those moments we were inseparable from our friends.

Without moving, I glanced at my watch. It read 10:25. Although it showed Thalia had been out for more than an hour, and I had spent all of that time close to Percy, I was not surprised. Maybe, a part of me was glad. Sure, there are games that you play with fate and get rewards. But _this_ was way too rewarding. If some angel would've appeared and told me about the current state I was in, I would have told 'em they were mad, and laughed out in hysterics at their face. So much for laughing-out-loud. Here I am, over a red leather couch, in a home studio; almost naked with the man I loved, the very man I chose to hate a few hours ago.

Trying my best not to disturb him, I crawled out over to the carpet where my shirt lay. I gathered my jeans and dressed up. Stealing a final glance at his face, I walked out of his room into his hallway. Wow. My brain was on overload with different emotions trying to take control of me. Everything seemed to be a fantasy. I had lost to the desires I never knew existed within me. I let my guard down. And with Percy, to add to the situation. Sure, a part of me loved it, but when the rational part of me kicked in, I unwillingly began weighing the pros and cons of this morning. Way to start a day.

I didn't scream, didn't flinch in repulsion, and didn't cry tears of sorrow. I was, in reality, grateful to fate; I was happy. Relieved of a burden I didn't know existed. It felt warm, and it felt right, to be in his arms. That was where I belonged. A ghost of a smile played over my face, as I let two tiny tears of joy drop down to the floor.

Percy:

I felt something slither over my chest. No, it was some_one_. It was Annabeth. That, or I was about to wake up to a horrible-case scenario post a paradise-like dream. I waited for the sound of a door closing before I opened my eyes. The sound meant my dream was not a dream. I slowly dared to open my eyes. What met me confirmed my suspicions. My 'dream' had not been a dream. It was reality. Realising I only had my boxers on, I quickly grabbed my jeans and put them on; it was better that way if someone, emphasis on _if ,_decided to barge in on my privacy. I slid my shirt on and sat upright, with a strange but pleasant feeling coursing through me. It was like something besides blood was flowing through my veins. I guess it feels like this to be in love, or at least the first time. Something was indeed different now, as I had a gut feeling to resolve…._things_ with Violet._ A gut feeling telling me to resolve issues? _I decided to heed it instead of turning heel, and did something wise. I sent Violet a text. It read, _"We need to take some time off. There is a lot going on. Hope you understand. Percy." _I hoped she would not take it as a break up, because it technically was not a break up. Our first patch-up date did not make, after all. Though I did not explicitly need a break, I sure as hell deserved one.

The text reminded me of some of my earlier experiences. I thought about my first kiss. It was both of ours first time. I remembered the sensation too well. I had felt tingles running through my lips when they had met Violet's, and when we went with it, a few butterflies fluttered about my insides. Nothing beyond it. However, when I kissed Annabeth, it was something altogether different. That first time we ever kissed, my lips held a raw passion in them; and I could swear she had kissed me back. It felt there was a storm brewing around us, and we wouldn't give a damn if it were real. My heart appeared to be shooting fireworks all around. If I were to share my opinion, no feelings ever matched what that kiss had me feeling. I let out an audible sigh. Fate loved to play with my heart. All along I wished and prayed, always asking the same thing: help to find someone I could truly love. The answers to my prayers were twisted beyond insanity. But not anymore. I was ready to go to any length to clear the mist before my eyes. My hands picked up my guitar on their own and I began strumming a melody. Before I could focus, a voice shot out of my heart as I began to sing:

_**Baby, oh, even in my heart, I see  
>You're not being true to me<br>Deep within my soul, I feel  
>Nothing's like it used to be<strong>_

_**Sometimes I wish I could turn back time  
>Impossible as it may seem<br>But I wish I could, so bad, baby**_

_**Quit playing games with my heart  
>(Quit playing games with my heart)<br>With my heart  
>(Before you tear us apart)<br>My heart  
>(Quit playin' games with my heart)<strong>_

_**I should've known from the start  
>(Before you got in my heart)<br>From my heart  
>(Quit tearing us apart)<br>My heart  
>(Quit playing games with my heart)<strong>_

The lyrics to the song were coming out on their own. I made no effort to stop them. I continued till they stopped playing along.

_**I live my life the way  
>To keep you comin' back to me<br>Everything I do is for you  
>So what is it that you can't see?<strong>_

_**Sometimes I wish I could turn back time  
>Impossible as it may seem<br>But I wish I could, so bad, baby, you better**_

_**Quit playing games with my heart  
>(Quit playing games with my heart)<br>With my heart  
>(Before you tear us apart)<br>My heart  
>(Quit playing games with my heart)<strong>_

_**I should've known from the start  
>(Before you got in my heart)<br>From my heart  
>(Quit tearing us apart)<br>My heart  
>Quit playing games<strong>_

_**Baby, baby, the love that we had was so strong  
>Don't leave me hanging here forever<br>Oh baby, baby, this is not right, let's stop this tonight**_

_**Baby, oh, quit playing games  
>(Na na, na na, na na na)<br>(Na na, na na, na na, baby)  
>(Na na, na na, na na na)<strong>_

_**Sometimes I wish, I could turn back time  
>Impossible as it may seem<br>But I wish I could, so bad, baby**_

_**Quit playing games with my heart  
>(Quit playing games with my heart)<br>With my heart  
>(Before you tear us apart)<br>My heart  
>(Quit playing games with my heart)<strong>_

_**I should've known from the start  
>(Before you got in my heart)<br>From my heart  
>(Quit tearing us apart)<br>My heart  
>(Quit playing games with my heart)<strong>_

_**Quit playing games with my heart  
>(Na na, na na, na na na)<br>(Na na, na na, na na, baby)  
>(Na na, na na, na na na)<strong>_

_**Quit playing games with my heart  
>(Na na, na na, na na na)<br>With my heart  
>(Na na, na na, na na, baby)<br>My heart, my heart.**_

…

I finished noting the lyrics down and got up. That was when my ears caught a ghost of whisper coming from through the door. It was barely audible, but I didn't need to be Mozart to sense the lament it carried. Naturally, I followed my instincts. I slowly opened the door and stepped out.


End file.
